


Hunted

by Destielshipper100



Category: General Hospital, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Takes place a few years in the past, Title taken from episode, implied sex, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head to Port Charles, New York to hunt a vengeful spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters aren't like they are on the shows.   
> Sorry for any errors.

“Claudia!” Johnny shouted as he ran through their father's house. “Claudia! Where are you?” He knew that something was wrong when Anthony answered the door, not her.  
“John, I’m sure she’s fine, she hasn’t been home all day. She’s probably with Sonny.” he said, his face cringing at the thought of his daughter hanging with the head of the toughest crime family in town, his rival family.   
Johnny walked through the door to the kitchen when the lights started to flicker. “Dad, when was the last time you changed the light bulbs?” he asked as the lights continued to flicker.  
“This-” he was cut off by the sound of a scream. They both ran to where the sound had come from, Claudia’s room.  
“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked. When he walked in the door he ran to the corner of the room and dropped to his knees. He found Claudia on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood, with her throat slit.   
“No, nononononono.” Johnny kept repeating as he held his sister in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sitting in the kitchen, eating a burger and drinking beer when Sam walked in carrying his laptop. “Hey, I think i found something.” He said showing Dean an article.   
“Ok, a death, throat slit, no fingerprints or sign of breakin, where is this?”  
“Uh, Port Charles, New York.” Sam said as he scrolled down on the page.”   
“Oh, great, they have like the best police force in that state, i don’t think that would be a good idea.” Sam gave Dean his famous bitchface.  
“Dean, this isn’t the first murder in this town, there’s been multiple others. I know it may be difficult, but we have to help these people, I’ll go with or without you.” he said as he headed towards his room to pack a bag.   
“Ugh, fine, I’ll come, only because i don;t need you being arrested in another state while I’m here.” he shouted back. Within the hour they were in baby, headed to New York.  
Once they got there they pulled into the only hotel in town, the Metro Court.   
“Damn, these people must have money.” Dean said as he parked the Impala. Sam walked through the doors first Dean followed close behind. There was an attractive blonde woman standing behind the desk.   
“Hello, welcome to the Metro Court. How can I help you?” Dean looked at her name tag, Carly it read.  
“Can we get a room with two singles please?” Sam asked, before Dean had the chance to flirt with Carly. By the look on Dean's face, he hadn't noticed her engagement and wedding rings she was wearing.   
“Those are some pretty impressive rings.”   
“Oh, thank you, i recently got married, again.” she smiled. “Oh there's my husband now.” she added as Sonny walked behind the desk to kiss his wife. “Here’s your room key, you’re on the third floor.”   
When the elevator doors opened, a very beautiful woman stepped into the elevator with Sam and Dean. Sam looked at her and started a conversation with her.  
“Hi, I’m Agent Richards, this is my partner Agent Hendrix, have you heard anything about the recent murder of Claudia Zacchara?”   
“Not much, other than her brother found her in her room, throat slit, no weapon or anything.” the woman replied. When she had finished her sentence, the elevator had stopped.  
“Well, thank you Ms.’  
“Samantha Morgan, call me Sam,” she smiled as Sam and Dean got off the elevator. As they walked into their room Dean frowned.   
“What?” Sam asked.  
“That takes her off the choices, not going after anyone named Sam.” he said as he poured himself a glass of whatever they had in the room. Sam laughed to himself. Once he had sat down he started to look through some of the old murders that resembled Claudias.   
After almost two hours of nothing, the brothers decided to take a break and get dinner. They headed to the restaurant that they had passed on the way to the hotel, The Floating Rib. Dean had sat down and was very pleased at the selection of burgers, ribs, etc and beers.  
“I love this place Sammy.” Dean smiled as the waitress took their orders and went back to the bar, By the end of the meal Dean was drunk. Sam paid for the meal and dragged Dean out to the Impala.   
“I hate you.” Sam growled as he got in the driver’s seat.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Sam had woken up early to go for a jog as Dean laid on the bed, dead to the world. When Sam got back he, intentionally, slammed the door, causing his hung over brother to groan in pain.   
“Bitch.” he mumbled while he started to get out of bed, noticing the Aspirin and water by his bed, “Ok, I take that back, have i told you lately that you rock?” He asked as he downed the water.   
“I found some information on the case.Turns out that the vics family felt cold chill before they heard the screams, and flickering lights.”   
“Ok,so a good old salt and burn.”   
“Only problem is, all the villains to this family are still alive, except one and we have no idea where his body is.” Sam said as he opened his laptop.   
“Any murders before where the person's throat was slit?”   
“Nope, only shootings, and one death from HIV.”   
“Well, let’s get some breakfast, then ask the locals about anything that could help us.” Dean said as he pulled on his suit.   
Through the day they had talked to almost everyone in the town, except the Corinthos family.   
“Nobody knows anything. They all say that Sonny Corinthos and Anthony Zacchara were feuding mob families. Could it be possible that the lights and cold chill were just a coincidence and they had a really good hitman pull off the murders?” Sam asked. He looked to his left to see Sam Morgan staring at him from across the room.   
“Looks like someone’s got the hots for you Sammy.” Dean smirked.  
“Shut up, we are here for a case, that’s it. Now, can we please go back to the room and see if there’s anything we missed?”   
Back at the hotel room, both brothers were looking through death reports for the last 50 years.   
“When did the murders start?” Dean asked, looking at a possible answer.   
“About 1994, why?”   
“This guy, Bill Eckert, was murdered in 1993 when mistaken for Luke Spencer.”   
“Let’s go ask around.” Sam replied.  
“Maybe you’ll see Samantha.” Dean teased.  
“Shut up, jerk.”  
“Bitch.” After deciding to split up, SAm went to see Samantha, and Dean went to see Carly.   
“Hey, Sam!” Man that feels weird. Sam shouted when he saw her leaving the hotel.   
“Oh, Agent Richards, hello.”   
“I have a few questions to ask you.”   
“What do you need to know?’   
“What do you know about Bill Eckert?” SAm had been listening to SAmantha for a few minutes when he interrupted her. “Would you like to talk about this over lunch?” Very professional dumbass.  
“Sure, want to go t the restaurant here?” Sam smiled and nodded his head yes. 

Dean had heard almost all the same stuff as Sam had. He headed back to their room to find his brother smiling to himself.   
“What? What’d you do?”   
“Went to lunch with Samantha.” he smiled again.   
“Just from your face, i think i know how it ended,” he replied, cringing. “Any idea on where the Eckert guy is buried at?”   
“The cemetery, there’s a wall by it.”At midnight they grabbed all necessary things and headed to the cemetery. After torturing themselves digging up his grave and salting and burning the bones, they sat down to take a break.   
“Ugh, I hate this part.” Sam grunted as he stood up.   
The next day they were putting all their stuff in the impala.  
“Sam!” they heard, Dean turned around to see Samantha running towards them. “What are you doing?”  
“We have to leave.” Sam replied, frowning.   
“Oh, well,It was nice meeting you.” She started to walk away when Sam grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her.  
“Bye.” Sam said as they got in the Impala and drove away.


End file.
